Les mots s'envolent
by Griseldis
Summary: Pour la communauté Livejournal un fandom, cinquante thèmes et cinquante phrases sur la plus secouée des guildes de Fiore !


_Disclaimer : Sans surprise, Fairy Tail, son univers et ses personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, et soyons réaliste à moins de tomber sur la lampe magique d'Aladin (oui je viens d'employer le mot réaliste) ne le seront jamais._

_Note : Ces phrases tournent généralement autour de la guilde Fairy Tail mais comme je viens de regarder l'arc sur la tour du Paradis, Ultear, Shô, Simon et Jelal sont passés par là. A cause d'un passage sur Poly, spoiler jusqu'aux grands jeux magiques._

_Même si je n'ai pas casé les couples et les personnages qu'elles aiment tant, chose que je ferais un jour immanquablement, je dédie cette histoire à yami, Lanfear et StingLu, trois revieweuses d'élite ! Parce que sans vous les filles, j'en serais encore à la lettre C ou D... (Au passage qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de ne pas se prendre la tête avec le nombre exact de mots x))_

* * *

.

**Les mots s'envolent...**

.

.

01. tu me plais

C'est quelque chose qu'on ressent d'emblée, ou qu'on ne ressentira jamais. Comme un instinct qui parlerait de maison et d'amis, et de compagnons et d'appartenance. Ceux qui entrent à Fairy Tail peuvent vous le dire, ça a été comme un coup de foudre et ils ont tout de suite su que leur place était là.

.

02. des appétits vicieux

Entre Cana, qui boit comme un trou, Wakaba qui fume tout le temps, Gildarts qui ne peut pas voir un jupon sans essayer de se coller dessous, Grey qui est un exhibitionniste dans l'âme, Natsu incapable de la moindre patience, Ever et son obsession féérique, et tous les autres qui ne valent pas mieux, il est impossible de trouver quelqu'un à Fairy Tail de tout à fait sain et pondéré. Makarov, en admirant sans vergogne le décolleté de Lucy, pense que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

.

03. sans trouver de réponse

Mirajane et Elfman vont chaque année sur la tombe de Lisana. Et au-delà de la tristesse, de la douleur, de l'abîme et de la culpabilité, toujours cette question obsédante, à un dieu quelconque, au destin, à la vie elle-même : pourquoi ?

.

04. des cicatrices qui se rouvrent

Loki ne supporte pas les mages célestes. Parce qu'il est un Esprit et que sa propre nature même se rebelle contre ce qu'il a fait mais surtout parce qu'alors il se souvient encore plus intensément de Karen que d'habitude. Cette femme qui a blessé Aries, qu'il a trahie et que pourtant il a toujours aimée.

.

05. ma tête, ce chaos

Ce n'est pas que Natsu est un crétin, il est même parfois capable de raisonnements remarquables, c'est juste qu'il préfère agir à l'instinct qu'en réfléchissant. Du coup, le chaos, ce n'est pas dans sa tête, c'est autour de lui qu'il le provoque.

.

06. purifier

C'est quelque chose de curieux, parce qu'il n'a jamais ressenti de besoin de rédemption, mais Gajil se sent heureux d'agir pour Fairy Tail, que ce soit en espionnant pour le compte de maître Makarov ou en cassant la gueule de Luxus. D'une certaine manière, et c'est presque risible et définitivement pathétique, ça l'apaise et ça le purifie.

.

07. mon rêve en noires étincelles

Jelal n'a pu être la proie d'Ultear et de ce qu'il croyait être Zeref que parce qu'au fond, il voulait réellement et de toutes ses forces d'enfant détruire ce monde de souffrance et de douleur. Il a agi sous contrainte, c'est vrai, mais dans l'obscurité de sa prison, ce n'est ni une excuse ni une consolation.

.

08. je n'ai jamais accepté

Au fond, Erza n'avait jamais cru qu'après avoir laissé Shô, Mili, Wally, Simon, et tous les autres, aux mains de Jelal, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Ses années à Fairy Tail n'avaient été qu'un sursis, et le moment était venu de payer, en acceptant son destin et en emportant dans la tombe son amour d'enfance, cette tour affreuse et ses remords.

.

09. et moi qui croyais

Finalement, Happy n'était pas un chat ordinaire juste un peu bizarre, bleu, né d'un œuf, parlant et avec des ailes. D'un autre côté, il y avait quand même eu quelques indices…

.

10. ton âme qui pleure

Personne n'a jamais fait le rapport entre les rares visites de Gildarts et les jours noirs de Cana, où elle boit plus que d'habitude, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Même Mira, si habile à détecter la matière à potins n'a jamais remarqué les coups d'œil furtifs que la jeune femme lance à cet homme colossal et les larmes qu'elle semble avoir du mal à retenir.

.

11. chuchotant minuit

Lucy attend, anxieuse, un œil sur la pendule et le cœur serré. Les aiguilles s'avancent, inéluctables, presque hypnotiques, et ça y est, avec un petit tintement argentin, il est minuit. Aujourd'hui, elle doit payer son loyer et elle n'a pas le premier jewel.

.

12. flèche

Evergreen est de mauvaise humeur, parce que d'accord, il a un chouette prénom, mais ce n'est pas une flèche, il est plutôt laid et il n'est pas du tout délicat et gracieux. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle voit ce balourd d'Elfman, c'est comme si quelque chose l'atteignait en plein cœur.

.

13. quelles étaient mes chances ?

Finalement, Luxus avait perdu. Pas contre Natsu, pas contre Fairy Tail mais contre lui-même. Finalement et malgré lui, il les aimait, ces abrutis trop faibles de la guilde et jusqu'au dernier civil de Magnolia. Depuis le début, il n'avait eu aucune chance.

.

14. suspendu au ciel

Depuis qu'elle est enfant, et sans doute comme toutes les petites filles, Lucy aime les étoiles. A présent qu'elle a grandi, il lui suffit de lever la tête la nuit pour avoir l'impression de regarder le sourire d'un ami. Et peut-être que de là où elles sont, effectivement, les constellations la regardent et lui sourient.

.

15. le son de ta voix

Luxus déclare un jour que ces poupées que Bixrow trimballe partout sont juste insupportables et qu'il ne veut plus en entendre une seule. Freed soutient, comme toujours (parfois Bixrow se dit qu'en fait la vocation de Freed c'est être la carpette de Luxus) et Evergreen s'empresse d'ajouter quelque chose de vexant et blessant, et Bixrow décide que très bien, ils ne les entendront plus, ni lui, ni ses pauvres bébés. Trois jours plus tard, il n'a toujours pas pipé un mot, et l'ambiance est devenue lourde et maussade, et Luxus avec un grognement finit par admettre qu'il préfère encore le son de sa voix au silence. D'accord, et les saletés de poupées peuvent se l'ouvrir aussi.

.

16. allant solitaire

Mystogan sait qu'il se doit d'éviter d'attirer l'attention parce que son visage est tout simplement trop connu. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il met un point d'honneur à endormir toute la guilde quand il arrive. Le capharnaüm qu'ils font rendraient juste plus silencieuse encore sa solitude.

.

17. émerveillement

Gildarts ne peut juste pas y croire, il est papa ! Avec quelques années de retard, c'est vrai, et il a loupé pas mal de trucs dans la vie de sa fille, c'est vrai aussi, mais même en s'en mêlant, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux : Cana est juste merveilleuse.

.

18. chez les anges

Il ne faut surtout pas croire que, parce qu'elles sont belles, elles sont bonnes et angéliques. Mira cache, encore que pas tellement, un démon, Erza aime les grosses armures et répandre le sang, Lucky pense que tous les hommes sont des pervers et les attaque quasiment à vue, Lévy préfère s'enterrer dans les bouquins, Cana boit comme un trou et Biska aime beaucoup trop les armes à feu. Non, dans le dortoir féminin de Fairy Tail, contrairement aux apparences, vous n'êtes pas chez les anges.

.

19. les jeux joués

Simon a un pincement au cœur quand il reçoit l'ordre de ramener Erza, et c'est encore pire quand il l'aperçoit dans ce casino. Et si tout tournait à la catastrophe ? Son plan est plus qu'hasardeux. Mais c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant et les jeux sont faits !

.

20. quand nous sommes seuls

Maintenant que la crise provoquée par Phantom Lord est passée, Arzack et Biska ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y a une gêne entre eux, quand ils sont ensembles sur leurs missions, comme un non-dit énorme qui envahi l'espace et rend la conversation pénible. Chacun sait pourquoi, mais n'ose pas le dire. Ni elle ni lui ne s'imaginent que leurs sentiments sont réciproques.

.

21. mon reflet

Jet se voit en Droy tout comme Droy se voit en Jet. Les deux amis de Lévy, qui sont fous d'elle et la suivraient au bout du monde… pour finalement la voir avec dépit, tomber amoureuse de ce crétin métallique.

.

22. pieds nus

Grey se souviendra toujours la première fois qu'il a marché pieds nus dans la neige. Ultear et Léon courraient dans le froid glacé, la première avec l'aisance de l'habitude et le second en s'efforçant de faire semblant. Et lui trainait péniblement derrière, à la fois gelé et en sueur.

.

23. dans la peine et les regrets

Macau voit son fils s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il grandit sans joie et sans sourire. Chaque jour avec une obstination triste et touchante, il va au port, et il guette l'horizon en espérant apercevoir quelque chose. Macau l'arrêterait bien, parce que ça le détruit à force, mais il ne s'en sent pas le droit. Alors parfois il le rejoint, et regarde avec lui, et pendant un instant, liés par la peine et les regrets, ils sont à nouveau père et fils.

.

24. où aller

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous attendre, quand votre propre mère vous abandonne aux mains des scientifiques ? Ultear a rejoint Hadès parce qu'elle n'avait rien, personne à aimer et nulle part où rentrer.

.

25. je ne t'attendais plus

Gajil voulait son chat à lui. L'autre empaffé du feu en avait un, la gamine aussi, et merde, il n'était pas moins un Dragon Slayer qu'eux (il l'était même plus si on lui demandait son opinion sur la question) ! Il avait eu beau cherché dans Magnolia, pas un seul chat qui ne voulut de lui, et de toutes manières, aucun ne parlait ou ne volait. C'était injuste et à contrecœur, il avait dû renoncer. Quand il avait découvert Panther Lily à Edoras, il avait tout de suite compris qu'en fait, son chat l'avait attendu dans une autre dimension et était juste devant lui.

.

26. sonne minuit

Une année, Makarov décide qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans Fairy Tail et qu'il faut donc fêter Noël. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, cela ne les enthousiasme pas tant que ça, parce que ce sont tous des orphelins et si on peut faire semblant pendant l'année, à Noël, c'est plus dur. Le soir tombe et Mira et Erza se disputent pour une obscure histoire de renne à nez rouge, Grey a décidé qu'une tempête de neige en plein milieu de la salle commune, c'est une bonne idée, Natsu tente de l'arrêter, physiquement et à grand renfort de magie, Elfman s'est vu affublé un déguisement ridicule et Lisana rit à n'en plus pouvoir. Quand minuit sonne, occupés par une titanesque bataille de boules de neige, aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoit, trop occupés à rire et à se chamailler. Makarov sourit : c'est Noël, à la manière de Fairy Tail.

.

27. à tes pieds

Mirajane a presque autant d'admirateurs qu'il y a de lecteurs à Weekly Sorcerer. Cela dit, elle ne veut sortir avec aucun d'entre eux. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme qui l'admire mais de quelqu'un qui l'accepte, elle, son autre version démoniaque, sa famille envahissante et sa guilde de fous. Freed serait volontiers disponible mais il ne sait pas trop comment lui dire.

.

28. entremêlés

Non ce n'est sans doute pas normale que trois personnes relativement adultes (physiquement du moins) dorment ensembles, l'un à moitié nu (parce que de jour, Grey ne se gêne pas mais alors de nuit…), l'autre sans couverture parce qu'il a chaud (d'ailleurs tout le monde à chaud avec Natsu dans la chambre, c'est une chaudière vivante) et la troisième habillée, si elle y pense (Erza est à peu près aussi pudique que Grey). Lucy a parfois du mal avec le concept de nudité et d'intimité de ses compagnons, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de les trouver mignons, tous les trois, emmêlés dans leur sommeil comme des chatons qui se seraient endormis en jouant.

.

29. refuge

Le soir est tombé et ils seront demain à Fairy Tail. Erza a décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit à l'auberge et alors que les autres sont encore en bas, Wendy a déclaré qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle montait se coucher. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Une fois de plus, elle a tout perdu, et cette fois-ci, c'est encore plus cruel que la disparition soudaine de Grandine ou même que le regard vide de Jelal qui la regarde sans la reconnaître. Sa maison, sa famille, sa guilde, a disparu. Pire elle n'a jamais existé. Et de tous leurs moments de joie, il ne reste que Carla qui mêle ses larmes aux siennes, une petite chatte blanche qui se presse contre elle et qui ne peut ni la consoler ni lui promettre que ça n'arrivera plus.

.

30. des rêves et des cauchemars

Erza rêve souvent de la tour du Paradis. La plupart du temps, ce sont des cauchemars, et il y a matière entre les coups, l'emprisonnement, la faim, le froid et le travail forcé. Parfois, ce sont des souvenirs agréables, de Shô, de Miliana, de Wally, de Simon ou de Rob, et malgré les remords, c'est bon de les revoir, même en rêve. Quelque fois, très rarement, c'est Jelal qu'elle voit. Elle ne sait jamais vraiment si c'est un rêve ou un cauchemar.

.

31. la rose des vents

Roméo sait que les roses des vents ne sont pas des vraies fleurs et n'existent que sur les cartes. N'empêche, et si on lui demande son avis, si ça existait, ce ne serait pas très grand, avec des cheveux bleus, des yeux noirs et un sourire merveilleux. Et ça s'appellerait Wendy.

.

32. fuite

Plus Grey court, plus Juvia le poursuit. Et plus Juvia le poursuit, plus Grey court. Ça amuse beaucoup de gens à Fairy Tail, surtout parmi les plus vieux. L'amour ressemble parfois à la chasse, avec la différence notable qu'il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour que la proie devienne le chasseur et inversement. Le jour où Juvia cessera de lui courir après, il est bien possible que Grey cesse lui aussi de s'enfuir.

.

33. hanté par des remords

Makarov a sacrifié son fils et son petit-fils pour Fairy Tail. Et même s'il sait que le premier était à peu près irrécupérable et que le second reviendra, certains soirs, ça pèse dans son cœur comme un millier de pierres.

.

34. amical principe

Makarov et Polyussica sont amis depuis très longtemps. C'est pour ça que malgré son horreur des humains elle accepte de les accompagner aux grands jeux magiques, dans la capitale du royaume de Fiore. Sa forêt calme et silencieuse lui manque, mais pendant leurs sept années d'absence, les débilités de cette bande d'idiots trop puissants lui avaient manqué aussi.

.

35. perdu en toi

Après la défaite de Grimoire Heart et la confrontation avec ses propres sentiments, Ultear se dit que ce ne serait pas si désagréable de disparaître dans l'océan, perdue pour toujours dans l'étreinte douce de cette mère qu'elle a tant détestée parce qu'elle l'a trop aimée.

.

36. inspiration

Depuis qu'elle a décidée d'écrire ces lettres à sa mère pour garder un lien (et tant pis si c'est un peu ridicule, c'est important pour elle), Lucy s'est rendue compte que parfois, elle n'avait rien à dire. C'est sans doute à ce moment-là qu'elle a définitivement décidé de quitter la maison, pour avoir quelque chose à vivre et à raconter, et c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle est à Fairy Tail, elle n'a jamais eu de panne d'inspiration !

.

37. l'odeur de l'océan

Juvia de l'Océan, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait à une époque, et elle ne détestait pas ça. C'était toujours mieux que la femme-pluie. Elle est assise sur un ponton, au bord de la mer et les embruns salés la plongent dans les souvenirs d'une époque qui n'a pas été très heureuse. Au large, les rayons de soleil passent dans quelques une des trouées de nuages et lui rappelle que ce ne sont plus que ça finalement, des souvenirs.

.

38. par le chemin du souvenir

Ne pas passer devant la librairie, où Lévy, Lucy et elle aimaient se perdre, tourner la tête pour ne pas voir la copie de la statue qui avait failli s'écrouler sur elle et que Natsu avait détruite tout en la protégeant, ignorer la pâtisserie qui faisait ces fraisiers que Erza aimait tant, et parfois il ne reste qu'à marcher en fermant les yeux, parce que la ville est juste trop pleine d'eux. Les années ont passé depuis la disparition de l'île de Tenrō et Lucky a appris à faire sa vie à Magnolia en évitant les fantômes.

.

39. dans le jardin muet

Il n'y a pas un bruit, pas un chant d'oiseau, pas même un bourdonnement d'insecte. Il y a juste un silence noir et oppressant, un silence de mort et Zeref en regardant la végétation encore verte et luxuriante ce matin, se demande avec lassitude quand est-ce que tout cela finira.

.

40. jetant des cris joyeux

Ils ressemblent à une meute de jeunes chiens joyeux lorsqu'ils s'enfuient en courant de la salle de classe et Totomaru les regarde en souriant (il a été jeune lui aussi) son regard s'assombrit en voyant une silhouette solitaire qui se tient à l'écart de ses camarades. Roméo cherche le pouvoir mais son cœur est obscurci par la solitude et la douleur. Une combinaison dangereuse.

.

41. nous revenons errer

Mavis ne sait pas pourquoi elle n'est pas passée définitivement dans l'au-delà, il lui semble pourtant qu'elle a eu une vie heureuse et une mort sans regret, mais puisque ça lui permet de protéger Fairy Tail, elle ne s'en plaint pas, loin de là.

.

42. au bout de la terre

Tous les jours, Warren tente d'atteindre les disparus, où qu'ils puissent être. Il parcourt les mers, en tentant désespérément de capter un signal familier. S'il le fallait, il irait au bout de la terre.

.

43. mon seul désir

Le seul désir de Shô, c'était de la revoir. Même si elle l'avait abandonné, même si elle allait mourir, même si finalement, il risquait de le regretter par la suite, il voulait juste revoir Erza. Alors Zeref reviendrait, et si la justice et la liberté promises arrivaient, Erza reviendrait aussi.

.

44. liés par des subtilités

Bien sûr, ils s'en défendraient en hurlant si quelqu'un le suggérait, mais Natsu et Grey sont des alliés naturels. Lorsqu'ils se battent ensembles, coude à coude, ils savent instinctivement où est l'autre et ne prennent même la peine d'assurer leur arrière de ce côté-là, tellement ils sont sûrs que la position sera tenue. Il n'y a personne au monde en qui ils ont plus confiance même s'ils préféreraient tous les deux crever avant de l'avouer.

.

45. sans défense

Ce n'est pas la perspective de se retrouver sans défense qui terrifie Lucy quand elle perd ses clefs célestes, ni même la punition d'Aquarius (encore que…), mais bien la terrible perspective de ne jamais revoir ses Esprits.

.

46. rien ne va plus

Un jour, Mira a la brillante idée d'organiser une soirée casino à Fairy Tail. Le surlendemain, quand on réussit enfin à finir de dégager les derniers blessés et que maître Makarov s'est remis des émotions du montant de la facture pour couvrir les dégâts, la troisième plus grosse de toute l'histoire de la guilde, il fait jurer à la jeune femme de ne jamais recommencer.

.

47. les premiers pas

Les premiers pas d'Asuka sont l'occasion d'une fête, comme l'a été sa naissance. Ça ne vaut pas les grandes fêtes, celles d'avant, mais ceux qui restent savent qu'ils doivent aller de l'avant et essayer de continuer à vivre.

.

48. murmure

Il les entend qui chuchotent sur son passage, et pas si bas que ça d'ailleurs. Il y a de la pitié et de la moquerie et Wakaba doit se rappeler que ce ne sont que des civils pour ne pas les attaquer. D'accord Macau ce n'est pas Maître Makarov mais c'est un grand chef quand même et un jour, il leur fera ravaler toutes leurs saletés de ragots. Ou Wakaba le fera lui-même, parce que Macau est son chef maintenant, mais c'est avant tout son ami.

.

49. la mort que j'anticipe

Makarov sait qu'il mourra un jour, et que ce n'est pas hélas un jour si lointain que ça, alors il a cœur de se choisir un successeur. Le problème, c'est que les successeurs en question n'ont pas du tout l'air d'accord avec lui, que Gildarts s'est carrément enfui, que Erza a clairement exprimé son avis sur la question (jamais), que Macau n'a juste pas assez de pouvoirs pour contrôler tous ces abrutis et que même Luxus a décidé soudain qu'il ne voulait pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Makarov va devoir encore tenir la barre pendant un temps. Ça l'exaspère et l'enchante à la fois.

.

50. me tirer de cet enfer

La pensée de la plupart des gens qui entrent dans les locaux de Fairy Tail, c'est qu'il est urgent de partir si on veut rester entier et sain d'esprit. Dans un sens, ils ont raisons, mais de l'autre, ceux qui restent découvrent que la vie ici a comme plus de couleurs et de saveurs.

.

* * *

_Hu hu, il est possible que je me laisse tenter par une autre série de cinquante, mais moins axée sur Fairy Tail et plus sur les autres guildes ou sur Edoras. En attendant, review ?_


End file.
